Crawling in the Darkness
by pezgirl1
Summary: Rebecca Chambers and the other survivors of Umbrella struggle to survive in a bleak future that lies ahead of them. As the world and their lives fall to pieces around them they fight to preserve their sanity, their souls and all that they have left. RxB.
1. A Bleak Future

CHAPTER 1…Brave New World…

Set after S. D. Perry's 'Code: Veronica'

Rebecca's POV

March 3rd 1999

The raging fires illuminated the streets of Colorado Springs, giving the entire scene an eerie shimmering glow; the perpetual darkness that had overtaken the most of America hid the staggering, moaning population of the undead.

The few remaining houses along the dark streets had been gutted out, the windows were shattered- some with dry, brown blood staining them- a few doors had been torn off the hinges, lying facedown on the reddish, brown stained carpet with long smears of dried blood near the door handle.

All in all it looked like the typical picture of Hell that Rebecca Chambers had always imagined…except without the brimstone.

Rebecca inhaled quietly as she scanned the surrounding area, wary, albeit alert, blue eyes took in the carnage that Umbrella's T-virus had caused, it had taken only a few months since the events of her meeting Billy Coen, a wrongly-convicted ex-marine, for most of the world to start collapsing.

There were still infected corpses walking around, spreading their disease to every living creature from human to animal to plant and it wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

The teenager stepped around a ravaged corpse, careful to not look at the decaying bloodied body of some poor victim of the disease. Even without looking at the body she heard the squelching sound of her boot meeting tattered organs and other soft matter that she didn't even want to think about.

Thinking about it would only serve to make her lose her lunch, or what little there was of it; ever since the outbreak food had gotten more and more scarce and food was hard to come by these days.

Rebecca grasped her Remington .51 tightly, breathing deeply, she needed to stay calm; the putrid smell of death filled her nostrils but she took no notice. She was already too used to the smell for it to be a distraction.

She needed to find Barry, Rebecca and the other ex-STARS member had gotten separated some time ago and although the surviving STARS had gotten used to the constant danger surrounding them it was always best to have someone watching your back.

A moan emanated from the dark alley next to a trashed shop which was four meters away from where she was standing, the teen drew in a breath and steeled herself for yet another confrontation with a member of the undead.

_Gonna run out of ammo soon, need to get some more…_

As she moved towards the alley she head the familiar sound of slow shuffling, a trademark sound of a zombie, she brought her gun up using both her hands, widening her stance for balance, and then waited for the abomination to appear.

_Hope it's not a kid…not like last time…_

Rebecca breathed in and out in a controlled fashion, shaking away the memories, as the slouching figure of a tattered and bloodied young man emerged from the darkness, caught sight of her and slowly, unsteadily stumbled towards her; she angled her gun towards it and aimed carefully for the head.

_Well, here goes nothing._

The gun jumped in her hands as she pulled the trigger, bits of dead flesh and congealed blood flew from the entry wound where the bullet had penetrated the dead skin before it collapsed unceremoniously to the dirty, red stained, ground.

_At least it wasn't a little kid this time…_

The auburn-haired girl exhaled softly, gritted her teeth slightly and then turned away from the corpse of another innocent victim of Umbrella's evil; it would all stop soon, she knew, or at least _thought_ that it would be, it couldn't go on forever.

_Yeah, right. You keep telling yourself that, Chambers. Maybe you'll trick yourself into actually believing it._

Her throat tightened painfully and her tired eyes burned with tears, she quickly and forcefully shook off the wave of dark depression that threatened to engulf her and walked away from the bodies that littered the grounds around her; she scanned the area around her wearily waiting for another sloppy attack.

_I gotta get to Barry, maybe he's found some survivors…which was doubtful, but a girl could dream, right?_

She stepped into the road which was full of overturned vehicles that had attempted to escape, they burned brightly lighting the way for her to navigate around the dangerous street.

Rebecca glanced at some of the cars and trucks and wondered which vehicles had been carrying families, parents trying to save their kids from a terrible fate only to drive right into more danger.

_Did they suffer? Was it a painless, sudden explosion or had they died screaming? Had they felt their flesh being torn away from their bones, the hungry teeth of the damned?_

_How aware were they of their loved ones meeting the same grisly fate?_

Hyperventilating slightly, she swallowed hard and blinked the tears from her eyes as her thoughts turned to her own family, were they okay? Did they get out?

She didn't know, some days she thought, hoped, that they'd survived and were safe but other times, even as she took in the sight of gutted cars carrying families, she wondered if it was even worth trying to hold onto the hope that they were alive.

_Mom, dad, Chris and Jessica…I hope they got out of town before it hit the fan-_

Rebecca was jerked out of her thoughts abruptly as a decayed hand burst through a smashed van window and clamped down on her right boot.

_Dammit, where's Barry?_

* * *

Please R & R for another chapter (:


	2. Searching for a friend

**Chapter 2**

Rebecca cringed slightly and yanked her foot out of the zombie's desperate grasp, she swallowed hard as the thing opened its rotting, torn mouth and emitted a low mournful wail of tortured hunger.

_After everything that's happened the last few months I still can't hate these things, they killed people- people I care about- and I still can't hate them._

Letting out a breath slowly, she angled the pistol at the decrepit creature and pulled the trigger just as the dead-man started clawing at her boot again; its head jerked upwards at the impact and then, with a pathetic moan, fell limp to the ground.

Semi-congealed blood splattered onto her boots and then dribbled slightly down to the soles, mingling with more long-dried blood.

_Better with a bullet through the head than walking around without a soul, without a mind…without the slightest hint of humanity…_

Shaking her head slightly in dismal resignation she continued her purposeful stride through the collection of crashed, burning vehicles; shards of broken glass crunched under her boots as she pointed her gun at the ground and listened carefully for any sign of movement.

_I didn't survive the Ecliptic Express, the training facility, Spencer Mansion, Caliban Cove and the Planet by being careless…just damn lucky…_

As she got to the other side of the street she reached for the radio that was strapped to the belt around her waist, she grabbed it and fingered the switch, "Barry? This is Rebecca, do you copy?"

A long static-filled silence stretched on, she sighed and stuffed it back into the Velcro covered pocket attached to the belt, "Guess not."

The concern for her teammate washed over her as thunder growled overhead, she hoped he was okay.

_He's fine, Chambers. He lifts so many of those weights I bet he could throw a car at any zombie that came his way. Why not, he did it before…_

Rebecca smirked slightly to herself at the memory, poor zombie never knew what hit him- of course at that time Barry wasn't in the right frame of mind; he'd been almost out of his mind when the thing had attacked; he hadn't been the same man for a long time…not since…

She almost jumping out of her skin in shocked fright as the window to a shop on her left smashed outwards, spraying shattered glass everywhere; at the same time two blood-drenched people followed the glass to the floor.

They weren't moving.

The teen's heart was just starting to slow down when she walked carefully over to the figures, she eyed them cautiously, expecting them to jump up and started running at her…well, not running; stumbling would be an accurate description.

_Unless they're Crimson Heads…_

Rebecca shuddered at the thought, she hated Crimson Heads. She pointed her gun at the body nearest her as it started to twitch, she took a step back as it suddenly started claw at the ground beneath it.

Its broken fingernails and torn fingers smeared blood across the asphalt as it tried to claw its way towards her, despite all the horrific injuries that covered it the zombie didn't seem to feel any pain.

It opened its bloodied mouth showing her the broken teeth and then a strained gasping sound came from inside the walking disease; one grey hand latched onto her boot.

Fighting back the wave of pity and revulsion she brought her gun up for what felt like the thousandth time that day and, with a pull of her finger on the trigger, ended its existence.

She stepped away from the corpse and walked around it, feeling bile rise in her throat as a squelching sound of boot leather meeting dead tissue, bone and pavement met her ears.

Getting out of that part of the town seemed like a good idea, pointing her gun at the ground she left the corpse behind her and made a point to stay clear of the other one which still hadn't moved yet.

The blazing cars to her right whipped by her quickly as she ran for the other street, the sign saying 'Welcome St.' was painted with red and smeared with other viscous materials that Rebecca didn't want to look at.

Her head shot up as gunshots met her ears, she blinked and felt hope well up inside her; _It sounds close, maybe it's Barry or John or David…it could be anyone just as long as it's one of the ex-STARS!_

A small smile tugged at her lips as she took off running in the direction of the gunshots, a couple more shots rented the slightly rotten-smelling air.

_I hope whoever that is is okay…_

Hoping that it was one of her friends she ran faster, barely noticing the puddles of blood that splashed up her boots and shins. Her lucky green cargo pants, the ones that she'd worn through the mansion and with Billy, were smeared with dirt as was most of her outfit; a green t-shirt that had been brand new a week ago was now stained reddish-brown with blood.

Her ever-present pink choker was the only part of her outfit that wasn't dirty; she missed her white bullet-proof vest and wished that she hadn't left it back at her apartment. She only hoped that no one decided to shoot her.

A few teetering zombies moved into her peripheral sight to her right, she ignored them and sprinted around the corner-

_SHIT!_

-and came face-to-face with a horribly familiar green human-reptilian creature of eight feet tall crouched four feet away from her; within swiping distance. Her mind screamed at her to back away quickly even as the thing opened its teeth-filled jaws, sprang up, raised its right hand-

But Rebecca was already twisting around and diving back around the corner-

_Run-run-run-run-run-run!_

-the Hunter's large claw scraped the wall above her as the adrenaline shooting through her and the primal fear raging through her soul allowed her to quickly leap up from her sprawled position and scamper away from the monstrosity.

Her knees ached from landing on them when she'd fallen, the palms of her hands were scraped. She took no notice of the discomfort as the thing behind her screeched loudly, filling the whole street with it abnormal shriek.

The ground shook slightly beneath her, she almost didn't feel it but she knew that the Hunter had just launched itself high into the air and was about to land on her in a torrent of-

_Gonna die, I'm gonna die! I'm-_

Her left foot was caught on some uneven pavement, in slow motion she saw the street laid out in front her rise up quickly away from her- out of her sight- and then her tired body slapped down hard onto the ground knocking the wind out of her.

She heard the enraged and frustrated howl of the abomination as it sailed over her and crashed into the flaming car- and metallic grinding sound met her ears and then-

_KA-WHOOSH!_

Rebecca squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around her head against the orange-white burst of light, her short reddish-brown hair flew up and the heat burned at her skin; the pavement beneath her shook- she felt it this time…

As the blazing light and heat faded away almost completely Rebecca uncurled her arms away from her head looked up from the ground; she ignored the stinging feeling of her scraped arms, hands and the pain in her knees.

Using her arms and knees she pushed herself up into a kneeling position on the floor, heart still pounding like a jackhammer, breathing ragged, she shakily rose to her feet.

She stared warily at the blazing car, her gaze fixed on the burning heap of useless metal…

_Wasn't so useless when it saved your ass from a Hunter, was it? Lucky it was there, Chambers; or you woulda been food…_

Tearing her eyes away from the car she started walking back the way she'd ran, a little more cautious now that she'd almost ran into the end of her life; clutching the firearm tightly she walked past a circle of shattered pavement.

She knew that that was where the Hunter had taken its leap for her, when it had acted to wipe her out. Rebecca shook her head almost violently and kept on walking, past the broken ground and back around the corner.

_Be careful, Chambers…_

She felt relieved when she didn't see any other monsters around that corner, no hideous creatures bent on destroying her; no growling or screeching of the impossible. Just another empty street, a silent one-

Rebecca gasped in realization that it was _too _quiet, there were no more gunshots. She'd _missed_ them, they could be _anywhere_ now…or dead…It could've been Barry or-

_It coulda been a lot of things, get moving and you might find out-_

* * *

He looked around the street carefully, the light that the flames generated lit up the entire street with a shimmering glow; he sighed, _must have just missed them, whoever it was…they're long gone, probably dead. Or maybe not, that was one bitchin' explosion a minute ago, not as huge-ass as the Spencer Facility though._

Billy Coen smirked to himself as he grasped his shotgun tighter and turned away from the wreckage, the memories of the Spencer Training Facility were still a vivid memory.

Something that he'd never stopped thinking about, which wasn't a bad thing, after all one of the few good things that resulted in the T-Virus outbreak was…

_Rebecca._

That girl was alive, he knew it. He'd only left her a few months ago and she was tough kid…

_You'd better be alive and kicking, Dollface. I didn't save your ass a million times for you to die…_

_Face it, Coen. She saved you almost as much as you saved her._

_Don't care, I'll still be pissed if she's gotten herself killed inside three months of me being gone…_

He'd sworn that he'd seen the girl at least once in the last week of him being in this damn town; he hoped that she okay, wherever she was.

Although, if he was honest with himself, he hoped that Rebecca was here in the same town as him…he kinda-

_Be where you are, soldier! We got dead people up and chowing down, now's not the time…_

"There's a time and a place," he muttered to himself. The convict pumped the shotgun and walked away, making his way to the next street.

_If she is around here I'll catch up to her, the city's not that big and I have a 'bike, if she's here I'll be seeing her soon…_

* * *

Like it? Review for another chapter ;)


	3. Flashback

Chapter 3

_I always seem to be running…_

Rebecca launched herself around the corner of a pizza place, heart beating furiously as she pumped her arms and legs for speed; she needed to get as far away from that..._thing_ as possible.

She didn't fancy a one-on-one standoff with a Bandersnatch, they were as bad as the Hunters. The teen cringed as a long, thick, sickly-yellow mass swiped at her, missing her by barely two feet; the abnormally-huge arm retracted quickly.

Rebecca felt the exhaustion slow her down, her chest ached and her limbs felt like jelly; _Can't breathe…_

_You _won't_ ever breathe again unless you speed it up_

Her thoughts were useless, she could tell she was slowing; her sight was blurred making everything seem foggy. _I can't keep running…_

Already making up her mind she glanced behind her and saw that the B.O.W was about to whip out the arm; gritting her teeth and praying she forced herself to run faster and then threw herself to the side and over a four-meter, sloping, grassy hill.

She hit the ground hard, ribs and chest aching, and allowed herself to roll down the hill- holding her arms close to her to propel herself forwards. The black sky, the Brandersnatcher and the grass flashed in and out of her vision quickly and then, finally, she felt the hard, stony ground beneath her.

Rebecca heaved herself up to her feet, determined, and raised her Remington .51 towards the creature as it finished its jump and landed loudly right in front of her.

_I'm not even going to pretend to think that I'm going to survive this…_

She tightened her finger on the trigger, once, twice, three times all the bullets hitting the mass of bloated veins and arteries; blood flew thickly from the warped body. The Bandersnatcher's shiny-white eyes glared at her like two tiny malevolent light bulbs, as the fourth and fifth bullet hit it misshapen form its arm whipped towards her.

Terrified, her eyes widened as her gun _clicked_ on empty and a second later she felt the abomination's huge hand clamp over her head, almost retched as she felt the quick pulse of the thing's veins on her skull; she struggled vainly as she felt her feet leave the ground.

_Oh, crap on a cracker! _Images of her crushed head flitted through her frantic mind.

Her neck ached as she dangled there, petrified, in the creature's grasp; she twisted and turned uselessly as she felt the Bandersnatcher's hand tighten around her skull.

_Oh shit, oh shi-_

"Hey, try an' crush this, you freak!" the familiar sounds of her friend's voice and an Assault Shotgun met her ears.

Panting at the effort of running, falling and being grabbed around the head by a hellish creature she watched hopefully, and in slight disbelief, as blood flew from the Bandersnatcher's arm.

Suddenly her head was released and she fell to the ground, landing on her legs before collapsing in exhaustion, she rolled onto her side and stared as the vile mass of arteries and veins ran towards-

_Barry! I knew he was still alive!_ Her smile faded as she saw that, despite the spray of bullets being emptied into the thing, it wasn't slowing down. It would be on him in a few seconds. _I gotta help him!_

She dragged herself up to her feet, determined to help her friend-

The creature swiped at Barry, who ducked, threw himself to the side and rolled, before raising his gun again-

Rebecca ejected the empty clip quickly and jammed another seven round magazine into it, she quickly brought it up as the creature again whipped its massive arm at her friend; she fired at its torso once, twice, again and again as Barry dived out of the way of another swing.

It stopped, teetered on its feet and with a growl of rage went down in a mass of blood, veins and sick-yellow warped flesh, it didn't move.

Rebecca looked at the monster warily wondering if it was going to leap back up again and attack her; as Barry made his way to her she realized that the Bandersnatcher had to be dead. She let out a breath and her shoulders sagged tiredly as the adrenaline continue to pump through her veins.

"How badly are you hurt?" asked Barry gruffly. His blue eyes watched her carefully as he shouldered his assault shotgun.

She looked down at herself and winced inwardly, some of the skin on her arms and legs were skinned and bloody, flecks of stone were mingling with the bloody smears. Her knees ached and she knew that there'd be bruises tomorrow, Rebecca looked at Barry and replied to his question, "I'm fine, just some scrapes and bruises."

_And a headache, almost got my head crushed like a walnut…_

She pushed the thoughts away as Barry observed her intently, he nodded and said, "C'mon, we'd better get moving."

Abruptly, he turned at walked away.

Rebecca sighed as she watched him walk away, she ran to catch up with him; she put her gun in the holster that was strapped around her waist and then glanced up at Barry, his mouth was set into a grim line.

She looked away sadly and frowned as she gazed ahead of her, her mind went over the events of three weeks ago; after the worldwide virus outbreak Barry had tried to contact his family in Canada, his wife, Kathy, and his two young daughters Moira and Polly who were ten and seven.

But he never got the chance to.

**Flashback**

**Rebecca walked downstairs quietly, conscious of the fact that most of their Anti-Umbrella team were crashed out in various places around the abandoned house they were squatting in.**

**She, John and David had got back from a mission two days ago whilst the others had only got back yesterday; they had decided that a group meeting was appropriate to address the new situation they were in- that the rest of the world were in.**

**She bit her lip anxiously, thinking about her family, she'd just got off the phone with them; her mom, her dad and her brother and sister were still alive and in Australia. She was glad they were alive, but she wanted them to stay that way which was why she so worried.**

**They wanted to take her to Australia with them, she had to tell them that no place in the world was safe from the virus and that she had a job to do- to take down Umbrella.**

**She finished the conversation up by promising that she'd see them again in Australia in a few months.**

**She walked into the lounge and saw that Barry Burton was sitting in the armchair, wide awake, "Wanna use the phone?"**

**Barry nodded as he stood up, "Your parents are alright?" he looked concerned but she could tell that he was aching to call his wife and kids.**

**Rebecca nodded, "If 'alright' means alive, then yeah, they're fine." Might as well keep it short. She handed him the receiver and then wiped her palms on her jeans as he dialed the number; her stomach growled.**

_**There's left over pizza in the kitchen, I'm sure he wants some privacy, too.**_

**She walked out of the room and proceeded to amble into the kitchen, three pieces of pepperoni pizza were in the box that the frozen food came in; she scooped up a piece and took a huge bite.**

_**God bless Jill for telling us to raid the supermarket, what were we thinking? So what if stealing is wrong, there are **_**zombies**_** walking around outside…I don't think anyone's gonna mind if we take a few pizzas.**_

**She reached up and opened the cupboard above her head, withdrawing a bottle of water and unscrewing the cap; in the corner of her eye she saw Barry walk out of the room. Rebecca took a swig of the room-temperature water and placed both the half-eaten pizza and bottle down on the counter before turning to her friend.**

"**How'd it g-**

_**Whoa, he looks really-**_

**Barry stood five feet away from her, still as a statue and as white as a ghost, she could tell something wasn't right, "Barry?" she walked up to him and laid a hand on his shaking arm.**

**His eyes were glassy, his breathing shallow, **_**he's in shock**_**- **_**oh no, his family…has something happened?**_

**Fear rising up inside her at the unsound look in his eyes, the faraway look in them, she grasped his arm tighter and pulled his towards the door, "You should sit down." **_**He should have some water-**_** as she turned him towards the hallway she snatched up the bottle of water and guided him out.**

**She got him as far as the stairs before he collapsed onto them heavily, eyes staring into space; she sat down next to him on the carpeted step, hand still on his arm, "Barry?"**

**No response**

"**Hey, what's going on?" asked Jill as she walked into the room, she looked tired; rubbed at her eyes- careful to avoid the bruise on her cheek. The ex-cat burglar looked from her to Barry, then back to her and then knelt in front of them.**

"**Barry?"**

**Rebecca swallowed hard, "Barry tried to call his family, I'm not sure if he got through or not…" she trailed off as Barry's form hunched over, his breathing was uneven and his gaze was darting around at everything and probably nothing as well. **

"**Barry," started Jill, her blue eyes were wide with concern and fear. "Talk to us-**

**Barry was gasping for breath as he doubled over-**

**Jill grabbed his face in her hands and tried to bring his gaze up to hers, she stared into his tear-brimmed eyes asked, hesitating slightly, "What happened?"**

**His face was strained with anguish, unable to get the words out around his emotions he just shook his head.**

_**They're in Canada, they should be fine…**_

"**Canada…" ground out the man, he looked up at them, eyes reddened. "It hit Canada…the virus…"**

**Rebecca closed her eyes, **_**his kids…**_

**Her eyes snapped open as Barry stood up abruptly and strode into the lounge, she and Jill met each others eyes briefly and then got up and followed him…well, tried to…as they got to the door Barry came striding back out-**

_**Why's he got his gun?**_

"**You feeling okay, man?" Chris and John stepped out of the lounge and into the hall, it was Chris who had spoken.**

"**Something's wrong with his family," said Rebecca before she followed Jill out the front door in pursuit of their friend.**

_**Shit, maybe he's lost it.**_

"**Barry!" called Jill as she ran to catch up with Barry, the man wasn't even running anymore; but he wasn't just walking either.**

**Barry turned around quickly making Jill jump in surprise; he just stared at them both as Rebecca fell into step beside her; his bloodshot eyes were wide and full of rage; his face was stark white against the dark bruises and red eyes.**

_**What's he going to do?**_

"**What're you gonna do?" asked Rebecca, speaking her mind. **

**Barry's wild gaze snapped to her own worried one, "What am I gonna do? **_**What**_** am I gonna do!? I'm-**

**He looked down at his hand which was gripping his gun tightly, he looked back up at them and Rebecca could see that the lost look had disappeared to be replaced with a look of purpose…of a rage-filled bloodthirsty hunter.**

"**My girls…" he paused, seemingly overcome with rage. "…dead, Kathy's l…locked herself in the bedroom…she said they came in last night…she's bit." Barry looked at them. "She's gonna be one of **_**them**_** soon." **

**Horror seeped into every corner of her soul, Rebecca looked at Barry's darkened, rage-filled eyes and said, "I…I'm…" she trailed off helplessly. What could she say? That she was sorry?**

_**I don't think that pointlessly apologizing to Barry is going to help anything, I doubt he needs that right now…**_

**Jill also seemed to be lost for words as well, she looked at Barry and then opened her mouth-**

_**CRASH**_

**A clattering sound filled the narrow road to Rebecca's right, she and Jill turned towards the noise quickly and saw the shuffling movements of the zombies and the hungry moaning that was being emitted.**

**Rebecca moved her hand to her gun- and grabbed empty air, the gun and the holster were both gone.**

_**Back at the house…**_

**More groaning echoed all around them, the stench of rot filled Rebecca's nostrils and she turned to Jill, "We should get back to the house."**

"**Hey! We got zombies, get back here!" yelled John, waving them over. He ran back inside, presumably to get a gun.**

_**Meanwhile, we'll be heading back…**_

"**Let's go," mutter Jill as the street suddenly filled with the walking corpses. She stepped away from her position to go back, the teen made to follow her but realized that Barry wasn't moving.**

**Barry raised his Assault Shotgun in the direction of the shambling mass as sprayed the crowd with bullets, face set into an expression of utmost loathing.**

_**He can't fight them all, he'll be swamped in a minute- not even that…**_

"**Barry, let's go!" yelled Jill over the sounds of rapid-fire explosions coming from her friend's gun. "You can't get them all!"**

**Barry turned back, face etched with hate and rage, "Watch me!" he turned back and continued shooting the diseased, decaying undead full of holes; he started walking towards the crowd slowly, picking up his pace. "Come on, you fuckers! You pieces of shit…you like that?! You murdering fucks…"**

_**He's going to get himself killed!**_

_**Maybe that's his intention…**_

**Rebecca watched him stride towards the pack of diseased cannibals, still spraying bullets at them and felt a lump coming into her throat, her eyes stung with hot tears; she didn't want him to die.**

**Frozen to the spot, guilt and pain raged through her; the events of the past several months suddenly hit her, all the deaths; her team, her friends and now Barry's lost something that meant the whole world to him…**

**She watched as Jill ran up to Barry and tried to tug him away from the nearing swarm of decaying corpses, it was like watching the whole thing through a television screen; suddenly detached from her surroundings Rebecca stared at them silently.**

_**It almost doesn't seem real…how can it be? Zombies, monsters? It can't be real-**_

_**You **_**know**_** it's real! You saw it, they killed everyone…Forest, Kenneth, Enrico, Edward, Kevin…Richard- god Richard shouldn't even be dead, he saved me from Yawn. He was my friend and he took the Yawn's attack so I wouldn't get hurt…cause I just stood there- like an idiot. He had to save me…he shouldn't have…I wish he hadn't-**_

_**Snap out of it, Chambers! You want someone else to die 'cause of you? Jill's dragging Barry towards me right now…the zombies are getting closer…**_

"**Rebecca! Move it," ordered Jill frantically, pulling a semi-struggling Barry with her. "Come on!"**

**Choking back tears, she turned and followed Jill and Barry into the house; she ran through the door and slammed it shut behind her.**

_**I have to get a grip, shouldn't have let it slip; we're up shit's creek here, without a paddle and the others need to rely on me…if they can't-**_

_**Then I've failed not only my team, but me and everyone else in this house; they deserve more than that, they saved my ass and I'm not going to let any more of my friends die…**_

**She took a deep breath and blew it out, steeling herself against the day ahead, she needed to stay strong; she was**_** not**_** going to turn into a liability- not like last time.**

_**No matter what, I'm gonna stay strong…it's not negotiable…**_

**Rebecca pushed herself away from the door, the scenery now blocked by the masses of rotting corpses pushing themselves up again the door, smearing the glass with infected blood; she pointedly ignored them and walked over to Barry who was grasping the wooden banisters of the stairs tightly and looking at the ground. **

**A tear ran over his cheekbone and into his mouth and he breathed heavily, eyes still red.**

_**He's hanging on…**_

_**So will I… **_

**End Flashback**


End file.
